2009 EPT Scandinavian Open Day 1a Players
This is a complete list of all playrs who took part in the 2009 European Poker Tour Scandinavian Open Day 1a, on February 17th, 2009 in Copenhagen, Denmark. Name Country PS Status Table Seat Faraz Jaka USA PokerStars player 1 1 Tom Johansen Norway PokerStars sponsored player 1 2 Thomas Nielsen Denmark PokerStars qualifier 1 3 Peter Kalsen Petersen Denmark 1 4 Craig Hopkins UK PokerStars qualifier 1 5 Jakob Carlsson 1 6 Jakob Vedel Denmark 1 7 Martin Bjerring Hansen Denmark 1 8 Casey Kastle Slovenia 1 9 William Haughey UK 2 1 Tuomas Sauvola 2 3 Erik Friberg Sweden 2 5 Mikko Soini 2 6 Stefan Vigant Raffay Denmark 2 8 Gabriele Lepore 2 9 Sol Bergren Canada PokerStars qualifier 3 3 Jacob Elias Abrahamson 3 4 Gunnar Ulf A Norman Sweden PokerStars qualifier 3 5 Martin Hanitz 3 7 Patric Mårtensson Sweden 3 9 Erik Skjaerbaek 4 1 Jussi Nevanlinna Finland 4 3 Daniel Hirleman USA PokerStars qualifier 4 4 Uffe Holm Denmark 4 5 Martin Vallø Denmark 4 6 Marino Serenelli Italy 4 7 Nicolas Storm Denmark 4 8 Ville Nymann Finland 4 9 Peter Edvardsson Sweden 5 1 William Hill USA PokerStars qualifier 5 3 Michael Goossens 5 6 Alfonso Amendola Italy 5 8 Cristiano Blanco Italy 6 1 Klaudia Al-Khadra Sweden PokerStars qualifier 6 2 Ronni John Larsen 6 4 Lennart Nystrom Sweden 6 5 Robert Aluan 6 6 Kris Kuykendall USA 6 7 Riccardo Lacchinelli Italy 6 8 Sikandar Ali Chohan 6 9 Dragan Galic Croatia 7 1 Tuomas Karppinen Finland PokerStars qualifier 7 2 Laurence Houghton UK PokerStars player 7 3 Frederik Hostrup Denmark PokerStars player 7 4 Jerzy Hajdamowicz Poland 7 6 Jean-Baptiste Desvignes France PokerStars qualifier 7 7 Mikal Blomlie 7 8 Mikael Lundell Sweden 8 1 Clayton Maguire USA PokerStars player 8 2 Jogi Karamshi Denmark 8 3 Luca Pagano Italy Team PokerStars Pro 8 4 Joao Barbosa Portugal 8 5 Ernest Matanovic 8 6 Jukka Seppänen Finland 8 7 Brahim Hajji Denmark PokerStars player 8 8 Jan V Sørensen Denmark 8 9 Martin Nielsen Denmark 9 1 Allan Bække Denmark PokerStars qualifier 9 2 Sami Kelopuro Finland 9 3 Marc Barat 9 5 Dennis Stampe Rasmussen Denmark PokerStars player 9 6 Alexander Fitzgerald USA PokerStars player 9 7 Sharlely Kerssenberg UK PokerStars player 9 8 Mohamad Kowssarie Sweden 9 9 Ola Öinert Sweden PokerStars qualifier 10 1 Dave Farmer 10 3 Denes Kalo Hungary PokerStars qualifier 10 4 Sidsel Helle Boesen Denmark 10 5 Steen Smidemann Denmark PokerStars qualifier 10 6 Albert-John Booij 10 7 Hai Duong Le Denmark PokerStars qualifier 10 8 Emile Yazbeck France PokerStars qualifier 10 9 Johannes Strassmann Germany ShootingStar 11 1 Wolbert Bartlema Holland PokerStars qualifier 11 2 Joseph Weldon Siegel USA PokerStars qualifier 11 3 Tommy Dender Denmark 11 4 Jens Kyllönen Finland 11 5 Mattias Johansson 11 6 Frederik Wærn Pedersen Denmark 11 7 Bassel George Moussa Lebanon PokerStars qualifier 11 9 Alpo Kuparinen Finland 12 2 Christoffer Egemo Hansen Denmark 12 3 Hans Eskilsson Sweden 12 4 Iisakki Ahonene Finland 12 5 Cato Solstad 12 6 Martin El-Kher Denmark 12 8 Marcin Horecki Poland Team PokerStars Pro 12 9 Rune Olsen Denmark PokerStars qualifier 13 1 Jordan McAllister Canada 13 2 Nicolai Vivet Denmark 13 3 Michael Nebel Nissen Denmark 13 4 Ricardo Milani Brazil PokerStars qualifier 13 8 Adam Levitan USA PokerStars qualifier 14 1 Vijayan Nagarajan Malaysia PokerStars qualifier 14 2 Bjørnar Løvlie Norway 14 3 Stefan Kristjansson 14 4 Anders Bekhøj Hansen Denmark 14 5 Jeroen Van Londersele Belgium PokerStars qualifier 14 6 Martin Cleasson 14 7 Albert Kirk Iversen Denmark 14 8 Daniel Göthberg Sweden PokerStars qualifier 14 9 Mike Jakobs Germany PokerStars qualifier 15 1 Sigurd Terpling Denmark 15 2 Massimo Di Cicco Italy PokerStars qualifier 15 3 Daniel Thomsen Denmark PokerStars qualifier 15 4 Carter Gill USA PokerStars qualifier 15 5 Reuben Peters USA PokerStars qualifier 15 6 Marc Karam Canada 15 7 Thor Drexel Denmark PokerStars player 15 8 Anthony Mallandain UK PokerStars qualifier 15 9 Øystein Verpeide 16 1 Juha Helppi Finland 16 2 Lars Brasholt Denmark PokerStars player 16 4 Gino Alacqua Italy 16 5 Xavier Fourdrinier France 16 6 Hugh Murray 16 8 Jani Sointula Finland 16 9 Lars Bønding Denmark 17 1 Noah Boeken Holland Team PokerStars Pro 17 2 Jakob Tøstesen 17 4 Tomas Chindeh 17 6 Samer Rahman 17 7 Björn Odman Sweden PokerStars qualifier 17 8 Nils Berggren Sweden PokerStars player 17 9 Michael Aston UK PokerStars qualifier 18 1 Stephan Kjerstad Norway PokerStars player 18 3 Ronny Oguz 18 4 Petter Petersson Sweden 18 5 Christian "Tox" Togsverd Denmark 18 6 Jørgen Ovesen Denmark 18 7 Marko Kalervo Vilhunen Finland PokerStars qualifier 18 8 Federico Cerqua Italy PokerStars qualifier 18 9 Søren Andersen Denmark 19 1 Tom Woudenberg Holland PokerStars qualifier 19 2 Stein Lakselv Norway PokerStars qualifier 19 3 Torstein Iversen Norway PokerStars sponsored player 19 4 William Austin Reynolds USA PokerStars player 19 5 Mark Bech Denmark 19 7 Gert Andersen Denmark 19 8 Erlend Sten Melsom Norway PokerStars qualifier 19 9 Morten Erlandsen Denmark 20 1 Christopher Lee Black USA PokerStars qualifier 20 2 Mark Suddes UK PokerStars qualifier 20 5 Peter Hedlund Sweden 20 6 Michael Ehrencrona Sweden 20 7 Rentien Loïc France PokerStars qualifier 20 8 Nils Jarefjäll Sweden 20 9 Americo Spinozzi Italy 21 1 Dino Dinler Finland 21 2 Ville Wahlbeck Finland 21 3 Magnus Petersson Sweden PokerStars qualifier 21 4 Mathias Kasper Kovacs Andersen Denmark PokerStars qualifier 21 5 Marcus Liberski Germany PokerStars qualifier 21 8 Dave-Steven Kortegast Germany PokerStars player 21 9 Asbjørn Lunde Norway PokerStars player 22 1 Janne Rusanen 22 2 Sami Markkanen 22 3 Anel Zujo Denmark 22 4 Daniel Matus Sweden 22 6 Aleksander Strandli Norway PokerStars player 22 7 Antonin Teisseire 22 9 Camilla Denning Denmark 23 1 Jonathan Rozema Holland 23 2 Johan Enting Holland PokerStars qualifier 23 4 Joakim Kristensen Denmark 23 5 Roger Frederick Hudson USA PokerStars qualifier 23 6 Remy Biechel France 23 7 Arnaud Mattern France 23 8 Matt Williams USA PokerStars qualifier 24 1 Thomas Bo Markussen Denmark PokerStars player 24 2 Mario Puccini Germany PokerStars player 24 3 Christian Grundtvig Denmark PokerStars qualifier 24 5 Halldor Mar Sverrisson Iceland 24 6 Giancarlo De Leonardo Italy 24 7 Andrew Simon Luetchford UK PokerStars qualifier 24 8 Rasmus Nielsen Denmark 24 9 Ørjan Skommo Norway PokerStars qualifier 25 2 Janus Grubbe 25 3 Bahman Ataroudi Sweden PokerStars qualifier 25 4 Anthony Forsyth-Forrest UK PokerStars qualifier 25 5 Jacob Reffeldt Rasmussen Denmark 25 6 Esa Sarinnen Finland 25 7 Kresten Nielsen Denmark 25 8 Peter Busch USA PokerStars qualifier 25 9 Casper Dahl-Hansen Denmark ? ? Henrik Lotto Sørensen Denmark ? ? Ulrik Pedersen Denmark ? ? Andrea Benelli Italy ? ? Tore Lagerborg Norway PokerStars player ? ? Thor Hansen Norway ? ? Oscar Blanco Carrasco Spain PokerStars player ? ? Renate Baier ? ?